


10. They look so pretty when they bleed

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Protective Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Peter made a promise to Stiles a long time ago.It was made in the middle of night when they were tangled up together in Peter’s bed, running hands over each other's bodies. The world is perfectly silent and still around them, a rare occasion for them. Stiles made Peter promise to turn him only when his life depended on it.And Peter promised.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 385
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	10. They look so pretty when they bleed

**blood loss** /internal bleeding/trail of blood

  
  
  


Peter made a promise to Stiles a long time ago. It was when the boy was still young and only learning to use his intelligence the way it could be used as a weapon. It was still when Stiles kept the whole pack together.

It was made in the middle of night when they were tangled up together in Peter’s bed, running hands over each other's bodies. The world is perfectly silent and still around them, a rare occasion for them. Stiles made Peter promise to turn him only when his life depended on it. No other reason would be forgiven if Peter sank his teeth into his flesh.

And Peter promised. Because what else he could have done when his wonderful boy asks him to promise something. Promises aren't something they do. They don’t usually promise anything. They do things right away as a show of love. 

Now that Peter thinks about it, it is a good thing that Stiles made him promise. As he rips the hunter’s head clean off and rushes to Stiles’ side. The man is already unconscious as he lays on the hard cement floor where he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

Peter sinks his teeth in Stiles wrist hard enough to draw more blood. The taste of copper on his lips Peter cries as he wipes his bloody hands on his jeans. He never thought he would have to do this to Stiles. To the man who has been running with the wolves for over a decade and survived. And if he now dies… Peter doesn’t know what he would do.

The blood isn’t coming off no matter what he does. He wipes his hands harder on his jeans only smearing the blood on them. He would never have guessed that he would hate the feeling of blood on his hands. He has always felt more alive when he feels the blood running down his hands but not now. He is fighting the pile rising his throat. 

The warm and sticky liquid covers his hands as he puts pressure on Stiles’ chest. The blood is gushing out around his fingers and dripping on the ground. The warehouse floor is dirty but everything Peter can smell is Stiles’ blood.

Thick black veins run up his arms as he pulls Stiles’ pain away. He is panting hard as the pain is excruciating but the knowledge of it helping Stiles makes him continue. If he can make it hurt less for Stiles he will do it.

The bullet wound is too close to Stiles’ heart. Peter isn’t an expert in these things but he knows Stiles loses too much blood too fast. He can only pray that the bite takes faster than the blood loss kills Stiles. Peter can hear Stiles’ heartbeat weaken for a moment as the unconscious man sighs alarmingly.

He cries for Stiles to fight. He begs Stiles to fight for him. He begs the god to spare Stiles’ life. Stiles doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve to die in a filthy warehouse by a hunter.

He can hear Derek talking to him but he doesn’t let anyone come close to Stiles. Scott tries and covers away whining. No one else tries to come close. They know not to get close to an alpha this agitated. No one can come between alpha and his mate, the only expectation is the pair's children if they had any. Peter gives Derek a glare, eyes flashing red as he makes the man shut up.

Peter waits as he listens to Stiles’ heart beat getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Peter watches as the wound knits itself slowly shut. The bite mark on Stiles wrist heals too, only to leave behind a silver scar. 

Stiles lets out a whine as he opens his eyes weakly. The blood loss is severe even to a werewolf spectrum. Stiles lifts his hand weakly and Peter takes it immediately. He kisses the bloody hand as he rejoices in the fact that his mate is alive.

Stiles is alive. He made through the turn, something that didn’t even run through Peter’s mind when he bit Stiles. There was always the possibility that Stiles didn't survive the bite. Stiles squeezes his hand weakly to let him know he is there, he is alive.

Peter picks him up in his arms as he buries his face in the man’s neck. The scent is slightly different than before. It is still Stiles but there is something new to it. Stiles has always smelled like home to Peter but now it’s even clearer, stronger. 

Stiles pushed his fingers in Peter's hair to pull him off to see him better. Peter does as Stiles wants and follows his silent command. 

They stare at each other for a second before Stiles flashes his eyes. They are electric blue. Beautiful. And Peter says as much as he flashes his own red eyes to his mate. Stiles doesn’t lower his gaze when Peter shows his eyes. 

He is equal to Peter. The alpha’s mate and he doesn’t need to cover away from Peter. He knows Peter better than anyone else. He knows he can trust Peter to hold him as equal. He can trust Peter to value his opinion. 

Peter knows he has proved himself to Stiles hundreds and hundreds of times before. And he will keep proving himself to Stiles every single day. It seems like Stiles wolf, although young and new, it recognizes Peter and his wolf as his alpha. There is no fear of what you could expect from a freshly turned wolf.

“You remembered our promise”, Stiles whispers as he wipes away one single tear that falls down Peter’s cheek.

“Of course I did, darling”, Peter tilts his head so he can kiss Stiles’ fingers, “I would never forget our promise.”

“The wolf is whining”, Stiles says, asking Peter to explain why.

“It must be confused because your scent is different. It will help to be close to your mate”, Peter whispers as he gently pets Stiles, “See?”   


Stiles who closed his eyes to enjoy the touch opens his eyes and nods with a weak smile: “What are you waiting for, Alpha of mine? Take me home.”


End file.
